If I Could Change Time
by Just a Thought
Summary: Goku beats Vegeta again, but this time it results in something bad...
1. Part 1

Warnings: Uh...swearing, and a bit of violence...but nothing excessive 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, and I don't own the world, and I don't own the characters. 

----------> 

Um, well, I felt like writing something serious, so here it is. It's not exactly the series I promised *groan* but I promise I WILL be getting it up! I have a couple paragraphs done, but give me a break, I'm worn out, it's a miracle that I'm even posting today. *yawn* 

Okay, everybody has their own opinion on how to spell "chi/ki" I'm simply going to recommend checking out Chelsee's "A Few Words On Spelling." I used to spell it ki, but I switched over because I find myself pronouncing "ki" like it sounds in english. Also, I find this just a bit amusing, but a bit off topic, since "Ki" is actually pronounced "Chi." Wouldn't it be safe to assume that Chi Chi's name could be spelled "Ki Ki?" I know, weird, feel free to correct me. 

----------> 

Vegeta stared down at his burnt gloves. Stained with dirt and sweat. Slowly he faded out of Super Sayian. He continued to stare down at his hands. In anger he curled his fingers up. He shook his head slowly from side to side. "Beaten again by that infernal Kakarot." he growled, "Will I ever be anything more than second best?" he cried. 

-Vegeta- 

I sttod up and started to walk back to my house. I didn't feel like flying. Kakarot might sense my chi and come back for another "hearty" round of sparing. So I just walked back lowering my chi. After all, the only reason that pig left in the first place was to go eat, and knowing how he ate, it wouldn't take long for him to polish off a meal. 

"Hey Vegeta!" I heard Kakarot yell. 

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked not even turning around. 

"I thought we could finish our..." he began to say, but I cut him off. 

"Forget it." I said rather rudely. 

"But..." Kakarot was beginning to push my patience. 

"No! I'm not in the mood to fight!" I yelled back. 

-Goku- 

Now call me a fool, like most people do...but that was uncharacterisic, especially for Vegeta usually he's the one that's all for the fight, eager to show me that he wouldn't be defeated, easily. This Vegeta was different, "Vegeta!" I yelled at his retreating figure, "What's the matter? Are you felling sick or something?" 

"No." was the sharp reply, "Now leave me alone." Vegeta ended the remark with a sigh. 

Okay...THAT freaked me out. His response had no arrogance, no attitude, nothing...It was like someone had sucked all the hot air out of him. 

I decided to do as he asked, but I'd keep an eye on him. 

-Vegeta- 

I made my way back home. Okay, I really actually stunbled along. Something was wrong though. My heart ached for some unknown reason, maybe Bulma would know. Capsule Corp. came into view. I felt a surge of comfort. Comfort? Damn, these human ways were beginning to grow on me. After all the home is where most humans feel safest. I kept my sight on Capsule Corp. as I made my way, until my vision suddenly blurred for a second. I stopped quickly. What was wrong with me. Suddenly I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I let one cry out of my lungs before my vision blurred once again and everything went black. 

When I awoke I felt myself drifting. Just floating in some sort of void. I admit I was terrified. After all, I had no control of my limbs. It felt as though they had been tied down with chains so powerful I doubt even Kakarot could break them. I struggled, but in the end my fears proved correct, there was no escape. 

It was then, only after I had stopped struggling, that I realized that the scent of blood reached my nose. I opened my eyes wider as I was struck numb by the fact that I was covered in my own blood. That however wasn't the worse scent filling the air. By far the smell of death scared me more. 

Apparently this wasn't the tip of the ice-berge, because shreiking and screaming started up. There were howles and cries, some alien, yet some hauntingly human. 

The shreiks echoed in my mind paralizing me. I'd heard them all more times than I'd care to. They'd been etched into my mind. All those lives lost, at my hands none the less. 

Where the hell was I? 

I felt a fire surround me. At this point my mind pretty much went numb. Oh god, it wasn't possible was it? Was I actually dead? Was I in hell? I wished that I were anywhere but here. Home, with Bulma, and Trunks! I started to panick. I felt the hard chains be removed from my hands, I noticed that they had dug into my wrists. The same was true for my ankles. Again I heard screams of pain and torture. This was too strange I was just dreaming, I was asleep in the woods, I was simply to tired. Yeah, that was it. But the pain that was becoming increasingly more unbearable was all to real. 

-Goku- 

I payed a visit to Bulma. What struck me as strange was that Vegeta wasn't there. I began to get a sick feeling down in my gut. I couldn't sense Vegeta's chi. This wasn't looking very good at all. I tried to calm myself down. He was probably just lowering his chi so that I couldn't find him. I hoped. 

I went in search of him. I didn't think it would do much good, but still it couldn't hurt. It didn't take long for me to find him. He was near Capsule Corp., but, my heart skipped a beat. Oh no, he wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed, on top of that, it didn't look like he was breathing. I landed quickly and knelt beside him. Fumbling with his wrist I took Vegeta's pulse. My own heart nearly stopped beating itself, there was nothing...no pulse. 

-Vegeta- 

I wandered around, I wondered if you were allowed to do that in hell. Or maybe you were supposed to be doing some sort of hard labor. I didn't know, I didn't care, after all I still believed I was dreaming. But that's were it stopped, because suddenly I came to with a hard grasp on reality. I was dead, and I figured it out when I came merely inches, face to face with Frieza. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

I know, short, ya want me to continue? Tell me please, I like comments and I'm always open to constructive critisim. 


	2. Part 2

  
Warnings: Well there's quite a bit of swearing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, the world, or the characters. And I still don't make money off of these fanfics, and I never will.  
  
---------->  
  
I have been threatened! My mom says if I don't start doing my chores more often she will take away my computer access! Yipes! So my fics my be very short for awhile. That is, unless I don't post for long periods of time.   
FYI, I'm doing a sequel to my golf fic. Thanks to ice queen's comment I got this really funny mental picture of Goku eating a golf ball. May not get it done for a while, but it's definatly going on my "to do" list.  
Last Time: Vegeta finds himself in the underworld. Then on top of that finds himself face to face with Frieza. Meanwhile Goku finds Vegeta's body.  
  
---------->  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I found myself facing Frieza. Hardly surpressing a cry of fear I slid back, trying to get as far away from him as possible. It wasn't that the tyrant feared me. Hell no! My power level had increased so much that if he tried to kill me it would be like a human vs me. It was the cold stare in his eyes. The broken spirit. A chill went down my back. To me, it felt like all hell had frozen over.  
If they had been able to break him, what would they do to me? I cringed in a corner. I wanted to cry, I wanted to see my family. Why had I died. "Why?" I screamed.  
Every one stopped and stared at me. I shook with uncontrolable fear. As I did, one of the guys in charge came up to me. He wasn't the least bit polite, he just hauled me to my feet and sneered. "Well, if it isn't the almighty Vegeta."  
I felt the anger inside me begin to boil. ~Stay calm.~ I thought to myself.  
"You are Vegeta?" the man asked cocking his eyebrow sarcastically.  
I nodded my head slightly.  
"Well then!" he clasped his hands together mocking me, "Right this way your highness!"  
He shoved me roughly almost sending me over the edge into a deep canyon, the bottom of which was very far below. I know I shouldn't have been scared, I mean, if I was pushed over the edge I could always fly up, right, or did the laws of chi get contorted down here. I decided not to test my luck.  
The guy just laughed insanly behind me. What was wrong with him?  
I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm once again. This was beyond weird. All of a sudden he dragged me away from the pit. It was like he had heard something.  
  
-Goku-  
  
I carried Vegeta back to Capsule Corp as quickly as possible. My heart was racing now. He couldn't be dead. I refused to believe it. I crashed through one of the Capsule Corp. walls making sure to not damage Vegeta any further. "Bulma!" I cried. She came running.  
"What is..." she was cut short by the sight of Vegeta.   
"Hurry, I think..." I started to say.  
Bulma shook her head, "No." she whispered silently, "It can't be." She immediatly hooked up medical equipment all around him. After she finished she gazed wordlessly at the screen of the heart monitor, there was a faint buzz in the background. "No." she whispered.  
"I'm sorry." was all I could say.  
"Do you know how hw died?" she asked.  
I only shook my head no. I had no way of knowing.  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I was dragged in front of King Yemma (is the Japanese name different? Because if it is please tell me, I really don't like the English one.) I stared up at the massive er...um...man, god, who knows. He reminded me of Ox-King (same here) for some strange reason.   
"Vegeta." King Yemma's voice thundered down from where he sat.   
"Uh, yeah?" I answered a bit unsure of himself.  
"It's come to my attention that you have changed your ways greatly." King Yemma boomed.  
"Uh, yeah." I replied.  
"We won't remove you from hell..."  
"What?" I asked suddenly very alert.  
"Will you let me finish?" King Yemma hollered.  
"Yes." I said weakly.  
"So instead, since you died very abruptly, we are going to let you go back and bid your friends and family farewell."  
"Why would you do that?" was all I asked building up a bit of courage.  
King Yemma looked a little peeved, "I already said, it's a reward for cleaning up your act."   
"You mean your going to bring me back to life!" I cried enthusiastically.  
"Yes. But hold on there, there is a restriction, you'll only be alive for 24 hours." King Yemma yelled.  
I froze halfway into a victory dance. "Only 24 hours, not even 48?"   
"24 hours or nothing!" King Yemma lost his patience.  
"Alright." I grumbled.  
"Now get him out of my sight!" King Yemma ordered.  
The next thing I knew I was outside in the forest. There beyond the trees was Capsule Corp. Something was wrong with me though. I looked down at myself and realized that I was just a spirit without a body. What?  
Then it dawned on me. This is were I had died, they must have found my body by now. So it was probably at Capsule Corp. I floated into the building ad around the endless coridors. I think I scared one employee, but in the end I found what I was looking for.  
Gently I dropped down into my cold body. I could feel myself become one again. And then I opened my eyes. Big mistake. Bulma was crying next to me and noticed my eyes snap open. This made her faint. Dang. As softly as I could a tried to slap her into conciousness. I guess it was a little too hard because she awaoke with a start.  
"Vegeta! You, you...that hu, hurt!" watching her it was almost kinda comical because as she talked she seemed to remember that I was supposed to be dead. Her eyes went wide and she turned ashen gray. "Vegeta?" she asked trembling.  
Apparently Trunks hadn't been told of my death because when he walked in he gave a small yelp and hid behind a chair. "What'd ya do to mom now?" he asked still hiding.  
I gave a small sigh. It was good to be home.  
"Remember Vegeta." an echoing voice reached my ears.  
I snapped my vison up and all around the room. "Who said that?" I asked.  
"It's me, your escort." the voice said.  
My mind called up that guy who had nearly pushed me over the edge of that deep abyss. Involuntarily I shuddered.  
"Remember." I heard him say. "Tick tock. You only have 1 day."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
At least I got this up pretty quick...Oh, by the way, I probably ought to mention that I don't know the exact time this happens, Frieza is definatly dead, and Trunks has been born...Well any comments and/or constructive critisim welcomed. Just type in what you think in that box below and...   
Little Voice: They know how to review.  
JAT (that would be my initials): But...but...  
Little Voice: Trust me, it's pretty easy to figure out.  
JAT: Well, okay, but it seems like some of my readers don't know how to comment.  
Little Voice: Are you insulting all those nice people who bother to read your stuff? Seven, or however many comments you have now on that other fic is nothin to pout about girl!  
JAT: Okay, I'm sorry all you people out there. So anyway, any feedback is appriciated *flashes the anime victory sign.*  
Little Voice: *Sweatdrop* Just shut up. This is getting longer than the fic.  



	3. Part 3

  
Warnings: Minor swearing,   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT series, I don't own the characters, much less the world. I have never made money off off these fanfics, and I never will.   
  
Disclaimer 2: Also, I'd like to say to whoever else has done a fic where a disease kills, or tries to kill the Sayians &/or Z warriors, that I'm not trying to copy you or anything. I was trying to explain why Vegeta died and one thing lead to another and I developed a new twist  
  
----------  
  
Note on the series:  
Okay, first of all I have to tell you something about this little series. Originally, I planned that it would probably be no longer than 4 parts long...but then I got this really neat idea. It will make this story a whole lot longer, and the title may not be as fitting as it was before (though all my titles really stink.) Just another little note about this series. Vegeta died how? Gee, I always seem to leave those details out don't I? *smacks self in head* Well, you'll find out in this part. I really don't know when this happened, though I'd probably place it after the Frieza saga, before the Cell Saga. I know Vegeta can't be wished back, as well as Goku, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, or Piccolo either. I can't really think of any others, but I'll let you know if you get confused.  
  
----------  
  
Last time, Vegeta had just been wished back. He had met his wife and son, Goku had mysteriously dissappered, probably to go to some fast food place and scarf down half, wait, scratch that, the whole restaurant.  
  
----------  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I looked at Bulma's back and sighed. She always was the brain in the family. Now she was trying to figure out what had happened to me. I'd told her all that had happened, and quite frankly she was shocked. She'd told me that she thought it might have been that I had to much pressure on my heart and it had failed. Now however she was leaning towards a new disease. She really had no way to know right now.  
"From your blood now, it looks like your perfectly healthy. This is probably because you died," Bulma grimaced at the word, "and came back."  
I nodded my head.  
Bulma leaned over on the counter in the lab deep in thought. I watched as her blue hair cascaded down her face. So beautiful, and yet...my head snapped up looking at the clock. How much longer did I have before I was forced to tell her? It couldn't have been more than 6 hours. I breathed a sigh of temporary relief. Still...there was a nagging feeling deep in my gut. I only had a day left. How was I supposed to tell her?  
I was shocked back into reality as Bulma snapped her fingers. "Vegeta. I did some blood tests on you before you died didn't I?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
I watched as she raced off. Now what was she up to? I waited for several minutes for her to come back, but she didn't. I exited the room and looked down the hall seeing her retreating figure turn a corner. I followed her to yet another room in what I would call a maze. As I walked in I found her hard at work over what I assumed to be my blood.  
I guess she sensed my presence because she spoke up, "This was taken twelve days before you died."  
Bulma moved over to a computer and started typing furiously. After several minutes she muttered a triumphant "Aha!"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I was right, it's new. It concentrates itself on one vital organ killing of all the cells with amazing efficency." she answered.  
"But, if it was concentrated directly on my heart, wouldn't it have killed me a lot sooner?" Vegeta asked.  
"That's the only thing puzzling me." Bulma said. "It may be because your a Sayian and have higher immune levels and strength."/  
I shook my head back and forth slowly, "And you learned this all just by looking at blood?"  
She gave me a grin, "Yep."  
And that was it. She went back to studying the disease. It was then that I realized I'd have to tell her, and soon, otherwise I might not get around to doing it at all. "Bulma I..." my voice trailed off.  
"Vegeta?" she asked, "Could you go get something to eat? I'm really busy. This might take a long time."  
"I suppose a long time is longer than 24." I mummbled.  
"Yeah." she said returning to her work.  
"But Bulma..." I tried to protest but she started to look angry so I left.  
What now? And just how was I supposed to tell her that I'd be gone tommorow? "Bulma, I'm only here temporarily, I'll be dead tommorow. Don't bother making breakfast for me." That thought got a slightly mangled chuckle out of me. I guess there was one other person I needed to tell. Trunks.  
I peeped around the corner of his door frame suddenly realizing how far I'd walked. He was asleep. Oh great, it should really be fun trying to wake him up.  
"Trunks?" I asked softly. "Trunks, wake up." All I got was a snore and a grumble.  
"Trunks?" I asked a bit more loudly.  
"The kitty litter? Um...I ate it." Trunks mummbled in his sleep.  
"Cute kid." I said out loud, "But man, that's gotta be one weird dream." On the inside though I sighed, there was no one to talk to. Well, there was Kakarot, but fat chance I'd talk to him!  
I got up silently and moved through the building to my room. I looked in and sighed. What if I never saw this place again? WHat if I lost my family forever. I sat down on the bed and pulled Bulma's pillow up to my head. Her fragrance covered the fabric like the moon light over a lake. I couldn't stop myself, the tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to die! On Namek so much had been different. I didn't have a family, I didn't even really have a future. But now...so much had changed. I didn't want Trunks to grow up without me. True I never really let my emotions so, and I acted like I didn't care about him a lot, but, I did. I loved my family, at least they were there for me a lot more then my father was.  
My father. I guess in some ways he did really love me, either that or he was trying to secure the future of the monarch. I was told that he came after me, but was later killed, well. I hoped Trunks wouldn't have to grow up with no father.   
I looked around the room. So many things I would leave behind, I grabbed a wrist watch off the the night stand as I left.  
I flew off to a cliff far away from the city, and there I waited. I waited for the end. And I would die alone, just like my soul felt. Bitter and scared, without a friend in the world.  
As I sat out in the wilderness I wondered if Bulma even knew how I felt toward her, if she knew I truely loved her. I didn't think she did. So I just sat there, as second turned to minute, as minute turned to hour. I sat there just thinking to myself.  
Would the others truely forgive me. I tried to be good, I wasn't the same stupid Sayian I was when I first came to earth, but would the others accept that. Would they ever completely lose their fear? I don't think humans are that easy to forgiveness. I think they tend to hold grudges, and seal themselves off to others that have hurt them. It was like that with Bulma at first. I wondered at the saying "With time everything heals." Funny how those humans could say that. Then again, the saying might not hold true to those who have murdered.  
I thought about a lot of those things. I noticed that a lot of time had passed too. In fact, the sun was setting, right when I sensed Kakarot coming. I simply groaned and pretended I didn't notice him.  
  
-Goku-  
  
I landed right beside him. Poor Vegeta, something was definitly wrong. This was comfirmed when he didn't tell me to go away. "Vegeta?" I asked softly, "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"  
I got nothing out of him, not even a facial expression.  
"Well then, will you tell me how you got back?" I asked hands on hips.  
Vegeta turned his face toward me, I was quite taken aback by the pain that filled his eyes. He managed a smirk, "And here I thought to they told you everything." he motioned toward the heavens, now black and filled with stars.  
"No." I replied still gazing upward.  
"That's funny." Vegeta replied calmly, the same warped look on his face, "I thought the guardian of the earth should be well informed about everything."  
He was being cynical, something was troubling him very badly. "Look Vegeta, I want to help."  
"You can't." was all he said.  
"Why don't you tell me before making that conclusion?" I asked.  
"I don't want pity." was the short reply.  
I sat down next to Vegeta, if he wouldn't tell me what was paining him so, then the least I could do was offer my presence. "The stars are beautiful, arn't they?" I commented.  
"Hai."   
"Look at all the clusters and formations they make." I said, rather in awe.  
Vegeta gave a deep sigh. "Depends on how you look at them."  
I cocked my head to the side a bit. "What do you mean?"  
Vegeta tilted hs head up towards to stars overhead and behind, returning his eyes to my level he explained, "You see them as clusters, I see them as pricks of light, alone and isolated."  
"Probably because you came from the stars." I observed.  
Vegeta studied my face critically, "Don't try to deny your heritage Kakarot, you depend on it every time you go into battle."  
"Is this why your so sad?" I asked back. "Is it because you feel like your alone?"  
He shook his head, "Iie." he glanced back up at the stars, then back at me, "I suppose I've got to tell someone." a sudder ran through his body. "When I died..." he paused, "I was sent to hell." he looked at me trying to see if I was judging him, "King Yema sent me back, sort of like a reward for changing my ways." there was a far off look in his eyes as he scanned the dark blue horizon.   
"Well, arn't you happy to be back?" I asked stunned that he would be sad to be brought back to life.  
Vegeta shook his head. "They only sent me back for a day."  
My eyes opened wider, not only at his reply, but at the tears that fell from his eyes. "Vegeta I..." was all I could say.  
"It won't be long now." he said unhappily. "And I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Bulma or Trunks."  
"Vegeta, I'm so sorry." I blurted out.  
Vegeta sighed again, "Kakarot. Don't let anything happen to my family." Vegeta said.  
I believe that I could see deeper into Vegeta's soul than any one had ever seen at that moment. I nodded my head, "Don't worry about them Vegeta."  
Vegeta looked at the stars one last time, and I felt my eyes begin to moisten as Vegeta turned transparent. "Goodbye." he murmered, and with that he dissapeared.  
"Goodbye my friend." I whispered wiping away a tear.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, this one was a bit longer than my other parts. Please leave a comment and/or constructive critism in the box below. Remember all comments welcomed, all flames laughed at.   



	4. Part 4

  
Warnings: Swearing. Not much else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT the world, or the characters. No, I have never made money off of these fics, and I never will.  
  
----------  
  
Well, I kinda bent the rules of HFIL a bit, I'm still not sure if you can use chi blasts there.   
WHOOPS! All I can say is that I messed up BIG TIME! What suprises me most is that no one corrected me. If this is before the android saga, then Trunks shouldn't be born yet (much less able to speak.) So, I'm going to use my amazing author powers and place this in a future time, say before the Boo saga. Trunks and Goten would be seven and six. This means that by now the Z crew woulda beaten Cells. Sorry for the added confusion, at least now we know Vegeta can't be wished back. (Don't ask me how Goku got back *sweat drop* but he's critical to the story so he can't just vanish.)  
  
----------  
  
-Goku-  
  
  
I gazed at the spot Vegeta had been sitting in for a second or two. I didn't actually fully believe it yet. His spot was still warm! He couldn't be dead. As much as I tried to resist though, the feeling of cold hard reality gripped me. He was really gone...  
  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
  
I was back in hell. I shuddered, even though it was probably 200 degrees warmer then the beautiful earth I had just left. Though hell was full of suffering souls, I suddenly felt very alone. Ashamed as I am to admit it, I wanted Kakarot there with me. I wanted to be able to depend on his strength.  
  
I must have been a sorry sight to see in that dismal underworld, because I jumped when I felt a hand and my shoulder. Preparing for the worst I whirled around preparing to do battle. What my eyes met was sheer mockery. It was him, that guard I'd first met when I was here before. Something about him just made my blood boil!  
  
"Hello there Vegeta." his voice was as smooth as silk.  
  
I backed up wearily, he had a strange gleam in his eye. "What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.  
  
"Why Vegeta old pal." he began to say.  
  
Old pal? OLD PAL! I'd barely known him for 2 days, and he's calling me old PAL! I felt some of my arrogance return to my voice, "Whatever you want, your not getting it from me."  
  
"Oh but my friend." he replied.  
  
FRIEND!?  
  
"That choice isn't up to you." he sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take this! BIG BANG ATTACK!" I screamed releasing a huge chi blast. I couldn't help myself, I smirked, "See how you like THAT old PAL!"  
  
What puzzled me is that he made no attempt to avoid it. I soon found out why as the tip of the blast connected to him, it just dissapered (not by absorbtion). It was like I had never formed it.  
  
"Your attacks won't do you any good on me." he said. "I'm immune to them."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "Well then, what do you want?" I lowered myself down near him.  
  
"I want." he paused. In a lightning quick second he had grabbed my arm and started to dig his nails into it. "Your power." Instead of draining my chi however, I felt something being pumped into my body, it felt strangely like venom. My eyes rolled up into my head and I fell to the floor, my last concious thought was that I still didn't know this damn guy's name.  
  
  
-Goku-  
  
Things were not going well for me. How exactly was I suposed to tell Bulma that Vegeta had just passed away again? One thing I was certian of, it wouldn't be easy. Poor Trunks, no father to guide him through life.  
  
Now I know how Krillian must have felt trying to tell Chi Chi and Ox-King about my death. He told me that one time. Poor Krillian. Well old friend, now it's me that's in your shoes.  
  
I went up to the door and knocked politely. Poor Bulma. One of the robots opened the door. "Bulma is too busy to come to the door. Please leave and return at a future time." it's little mechanical voice repeated 4 times before I smashed the stupid thing with one clean kick.   
  
I stepped inside the building and took note of my surroundings. Vegeta always did call this place a maze. I could see why too. Down the hall I saw a light and approached being careful to shut the door just loud enough. It was still late at night, so I peeped into the room cautiously.  
  
It was Trunks's room. I watched him for a few seconds lying there peacefully. Poor little guy. I can't believe this was happening to one of the most innocent young kids on earth. Okay, so maybe innocent wasn't the best adjective still...he didn't deserve this.  
  
I continued down the twisting and turning hall. Again I saw a light on. What if Bulma was waiting for Vegeta? I gulped. Maybe Krillian had it easier than me. I crossed my fingers and prayed she was pulling an all-nighter.   
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Luck was with me today. So as not to scare her too badly I gently knocked on the door. She looked up, almost shocked to see me. "Goku?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I looked around the room. I looked at anything but her eyes. "Uh...Bulma, you might want to sit down for this." I said.  
  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
  
I came to my senses slowly, and when I fully woke up I had a pounding headache. Geez, I mean, I guess one of the definitions for hell could be something like having a splitting headache with no asprin.  
  
Slowly I sat up. I noticed I was in some sort of secluded area. What was going on? All I knew was that I was in some sort of "cell" like area. There was a small, and might I add simple bed in one corner that I was sitting on. At the far wall from me was a sort of window. I soon found out that it was impossible to see out of. Other than that, all that surrounded me was four sturdy walls. From what I gathered there was no door either! Just solid wall. Would you believe I discovered all this with simply my sense of touch? It's true, there was no light in the damn cell.  
  
I sat down on the floor, or at least what I presumed was the floor. For all I knew the people, or things, that put me in here screwed with the gravity too.   
"Gee death sucks." I muttered miserably to myself.  
  
  
-Goku-  
  
  
I flew home berating myself. Poor Bulma. Stupid me. I couldn't believe that I had just come right out and told her. I really should have let it fall piece by piece. I shook my head sadly. There really wasn't much I could do though. Unless...  
I changed my directions quickly. Maybe there was something I could do after all.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
I know, shorter then it should have been, and not that good either. Sorry 'bought the change, I know it's kinda confusing. *sigh* I think the spaces inbetween the paragraphs makes it easier to read. So I'll probably do it that way, unless it's a REALLY long fic.  



	5. Part 5

  
Warnings: Swearing, swearing, and nothing more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT the world, or the characters. No, I have never made money off of these fics, and I never will.  
  
----------  
  
How'd Goku know Vegeta was back? Hmm. Ya know, I don't really know, I guess you could always ask him. Seriously, he probably just sensed Vegeta's chi. Also, I TRIED to keep it to just Goku and Vegeta's point of view, but once again, that isn't going to work, sooooo, I'm gonna try Trunks's point of view.  
  
Hey this is just a side comment, but, do any of you think Funimation will change Mr. Satan's name? I do. Just a thought.  
  
----------  
  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
Okay, there wasn't much to do in this dismal cell, other than fret about what might be happening out there. My thoughts turned to that guy. How could I descibe him. Well, he was about as short as I was, if not taller, like most people. He didn't have the horns like I'd seen on some of the other guards here. He had a nearly human skin tone, though it was grayer. The end result was that he looked like some deceased human.   
  
I walked over the wall with the odd sort of window. I felt like I'd been kidnapped or something. Thinking back to that guy I realized that something was wrong with this situation. Sure I was down in hell, but that didn't mean the guards were supposed to use any of the occupants for their own personal gain. Did it?   
  
I shut my eyes tightly and pictured Frieza involuntarily shuddering. The blank look that filled his eyes, it was terrifiying.  
  
My eyes snapped open suddenly. Not that it made a difference, the cell was nearly pitch black. I wracked my memory trying to remember the faces of the lesser humans and creatures that I had seen. They'd seemed different from Frieza. Of course! It was the eyes. They'd seemed more alert.  
  
What if...what if Frieza had been drained of his power by that scum bag. I gulped, what if he'd done the same to me.  
  
I felt my way towards the nearest wall. I really wanted to realese some of my anger. As luck would have it, it was the wall with the little black window. Well hell, I didn't care which wall it was, I was going to try my best to knock the damned thing down.  
  
Gathering my strength I kicked the wall with all my might, and damnit, I was never doing that again! I took my poor, smarting foot in my hands. Looks like I was stuck here.  
  
Just as I was adjusting, the wall with the window...opened. Part of the wall seemed to slide out. "My eyes!" I groaned in agony. Still...the thought of freedom was too hard to resist. I practically ran out of the door. As I reached the opening I nearly crawled back the way I'd came. That guy! So he WAS behind this all.  
  
"Vegeta..." he said with a smug smile. "Are you leaving so soon?"  
  
"Ya know." I said, "It suddenly occurs to me that I still don't know your name."  
  
"My name isn't that important..." he began to say.  
  
"No." I interrupted, "It is."  
  
"Well then, the name is Croo." he extended his hand.  
  
I simply stared at it like it was a dangeruos beast of some sort.  
  
"Fine." he said retreating the limb. Turning his back to me, he focused on a different wall, much like my own.   
  
I looked around me and noticed that there were multiple walls with little black opaque windows. Croo touched his fingers to the black window and moved them around a bit. With a dull hiss, the wall did just like mine had, created a door.  
  
Then to my utter shock Frieza crawled out. He looked like a scared little puppy about ready to cry. That scared me.   
  
I looked over at one of the walls, it looked like a doorway. I decided to make a run for it. As I sprinted out though, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Then suddenly I wasn't moving.   
  
"No, no." I heard Croo mock. "I'm afraid you and Frieza won't be leaving quite yet. You might squeal on me." he gave sinister laugh and I found myself flying through the air. Then it was back into the cell, then the door slide back into place and locked.  
  
"Damnit!" I cried banging my fists on the wall.  
  
"Keep it down!" I heard a muffled voice protest.  
  
"Frieza?" I asked slightly suprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's me monkey boy." the voice sounded the same, but tired, he difinatly wasn't as broken as I'd thought.  
  
"Cut the small talk, what's he doing to us?" I asked.  
  
"You can't feel it now, but he's draining your power, making you weak, trying to break you." Frieza replied.  
  
I sat back down on the floor of my cell and leaned my head against the wall. "Do you know why he's draining our power?" I asked.  
  
There was a pause before Frieza replied, "I do know that a lot of your old friends are down here."  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Zarbon, Dodoria, Cell. You get the point right?" Frieza chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Basically any person with a power level over 10 got thrown down here."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, do you know why he's draining our power?" I asked again.  
  
"He's gathering power, my guess is to escape hell." Frieza replied.  
  
  
-Trunks-  
  
  
Mom let the news fall on me gently, even then though it was a pretty hard blow. I still couldn't fully except that dad was gone. All I wanted to do at the moment was lay in bed and do nothing.   
  
  
-Goku-  
  
  
I fly up to Kami's look out. Immediatly I saw Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo!" I called out. "Have you seen Dende lately?"  
  
Dende's head popped out from one of the doors. "Goku?" he asked slightly confused. "How can I help you?"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Indeed, what can Dende do to help our hero out. I know, bad place to leave off. Part 5 already, geez. Well, please comment, I love comments (then again what author doesn't eh?) I promise, the next part won't be so boring, but this is setting up the rest of the series.  



	6. Part 6

  
Warnings: Swearing, cussing...call it what you will, that's all that happens in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT the world, or the characters. No, I have never made money off of these fics, and I never will.  
  
----------  
  
Hooray! My 30th fic.  
  
Okay, I'm messin with the rules of the after life here. *sigh* But it makes for an interesting twist. BTW sorry if this is confusing, go ahead and ask any questions you have and I'll try to explain.  
  
----------  
  
  
-Trunks-  
  
I lay there unmoving. Just curled up in a ball on my bed. What was the point of getting up anyhow? So I just stayed there like that.  
  
"Trunks?" I heard my mom call softly from the doorway, "Goten is here."   
  
I heard Goten shift uncomfortably as my mom left. Then he came over and sat down on the end of my bed. "Trunks," he paused, "I just found out today."  
  
How'd he come to know? Oh well, I didn't really care at this time.   
  
"Trunks I'm sorry."  
  
~Yeah, so what, go away.~ I couldn't help thinking.  
  
"Trunks." Goten tried once again, but I refused to answer. So he tried to roll me over on my back.  
  
I sure wasn't going to let him know I'd been crying, so I kicked him with every ounce of strength in my body. The end result was Goten flying across the room and slamming into the wall. With a "Huuph." he went down.  
  
I sat up quickly wiping the tears away. What had I done?  
  
Goten looked up at me with a shocked look on his face. Gingerly he touched his lower lip wiping away the oozing of blood. "Tr...Trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Goten...I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." I stuttered.  
  
He still had a mixed look of shock and fear on his face. That made me feel real low inside. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. Yet there he sat trying to stop the bleeding I'd caused.  
  
My mom came to the door, "Trunks? Is something..." she stopped looking down at Goten. "Oh Kami...Trunks what did you do know?" she asked pulling Goten up from the floor. "If Chi Chi knew about this she'd kill me."  
  
"I..." was all I managed to squeeze in before mom dragged Goten off. I guess we were out of Senzu beans because she acted like she needed to operate on him.  
  
"Really, it's only a knick!" Goten tried to convince her as he was unwillingly taken to the medical room. I couldn't help but crack a smile, Goten looked so helpless it was cute, being dragged away by his wrist and all.  
  
  
-Goku-  
  
"Dende," I asked, "Is it possible for me to talk to Enma-Sama?" (thanks Mega Deathscythe)   
  
"What for?" Dende asked obviously puzzled.  
  
"I want to see if I can get Vegeta bail." I answered.  
  
"Well, I guess, but wouldn't you be stretching the rules A LOT by getting him out?" Dende asked.  
  
"I probably would, but I think I have a case." I replied.  
  
Dende just looked at me like I hit my head again.  
  
"Seriously, Vegeta isn't that bad when you get past the rough exterior." I tried tell him.  
  
Now Dende looked like he might personally admit me to the nearest asylum.  
  
I shook my head, "Well, that's all I really wanted to know." I put two fingers up to my forehead and teleported. (And the reason why he didn't teleport to Kami's look out is because if he did I wouldn't have been able to leave it as a cliff hanger last few parts.)  
  
I arrived infront of Enma-Sama's desk. I guess I startled him because he jumped like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Goku!" he looked like he was kinda mad at me, "If you ever do that again I'll...I'll send you to hell instead of heaven next time you die!" I smiled, I guess it kinda softened him up a bit because he looked less tense. "What did you come for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here on account of Vegeta." I said.  
  
Enma-Sama looked like I'd just said I was going to go on a diet. "Vegeta?" he asked, "Oh no! We had enough trouble dragging him down to hell LAST time, don't tell me you want me to release him!"  
  
"Well, er..." I fidgeted uncomfortablty.  
  
"Goku, you know I can't just send him back." Enma-Sama looked a little dissapointed.  
  
"Well, it's important!" I nearly yelled at him, I couldn't believe I was doing this.  
  
Enma-Sama shook his head, "No Goku."   
  
"But...but..." I tried to reason.  
  
Enma-Sama shot me a look that practically screamed "NO!"  
  
I still refused to give in, "I know you can bring him back!"  
  
"Goku, technically I could give Vegeta life, but then other souls would come to me begging to be released, they would use Vegeta's incident and complain."   
  
I was beggining to see a loop hole, "What if Vegeta had a good reason for coming back?" I asked.  
  
Enma-Sama shook his head, "I know what your getting at, and no, having a family back on earth doesn't qualify as a good excuse. Many people have families back there too."  
  
"Yeah, but they can't all fight and protect earth can they?" It was a slim chance, but a chance.  
  
Enma-Sama thought about it, "Well..." he said, "I...I..." he stuttered unsure for a change.  
  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I heard a cackle as I was released a second time from my prision. I looked up and saw Croo laughing his head off. It made me shiver.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
I gulped, what just happened? Then a thought struck me, if he has this whole power drainage thing going on down here, why have the other gods not noticed? I shook my head, ~Forget it Vegeta," I told myself, ~You don't need more things messing with your mind.~ Still, it nagged at the back of my brain.  
  
Croo glared at me triumphantly, this snapped me out of my little world. ~What could it be now?~  
  
"Thanks to you and the rest of your little friends..." he motioned toward all the others that were peeking out of their cells, "I now have enough power to escape this miserable place. I guess I must've gotten a funny expression on my face. Because he explained further, "I'm gettin out of hell!"  
  
I wanted to scream at him that I knew that, butI was tired. An idea was sneeking into my head though. ~If it IS possible to escape here, then why can't I get out too?~ I thought this over, ~Well duh, Vegeta you stupid idiot!~ I berated myself, ~Your not strong enough.~ This got me thinking harder. ~Who's to say I have to get out by force.~ I smirked.  
  
I looked up at Croo, he seemed to be concentrating. Concentrating on forming a gateway to life, and not on us. ~Wait scratch that.~ I thought as he looked up and smirked. Great my only chance of escape was gone!  
  
"So long." he laughed, then outstretching two fingers on his left hand he formed and energy ball which he promptly let go of. It crashed into a nearby wall.  
  
I gasped as it actually formed a doorway, and in an instant he had stepped through it and Croo was simply gone.  
  
All of the others just sat there like dumb idiots. ~Hell with this!~ I thought diving for the rapidly closing door. I got through just as it closed be hind me. Haha! I was free! Only, it was black, and cold in this new place. I shivered and then I heard that horrible voice again, Croo's.  
  
"So you followed me Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah!" I replied defiantly.  
  
"Well, I certianly hope you can follow me closly in this dark, either that or open your own gateway..." Croo laughed.  
  
"What?" I cried.  
  
"Otherwise you'll be stuck in the Dead Zone forever." and then Croo's voice faded away.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Well, there it is another part done. I appriciate all feedback, just use that little box down there marked Review Story.   



	7. Part 7

  
Warnings: In Vegeta's very short 'lil part he swears once.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, never will, I make no money off this and never will. I don't own the world & characters, and guess what? I never will own them.  
  
----------  
  
Gah! Has anyone noticed all the bickering going on around this site? I mean, sure, there's always going to be people arguing, but there's the Digimon war (I think that's still going on.) There's the yaoi vs. straight in the Gundam section (correct me if I'm wrong.) Slash (like yaoi/yuri) in the Animorphs (same as the other two). Ah! I just hope this site doesn't go down in flames. Sorry, just felt like ranting there a bit.  
  
----------  
  
-Goku-  
  
  
"What do you mean!?" I practically screetched.  
  
"I mean that Vegeta isn't in hell anymore." Enma-Sama said shocked.  
  
"But you know as well as I do that he couldn't be anywhere else!" I wanted to scream in Enma-Sama's ear and try and get it through his thick skull. What I got was a strange mental image. I shook it off.  
  
"Could you check for him on Earth?" I asked.  
  
"What!?" Enma-Sama looked at me like I was crazy. (People do that a lot, don't they?)  
  
I gulped, "Could you check for him on Earth?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" one of Enma-Sama's assistants cried, "Do you know how much paper work would have to be done!"  
  
I got a blank expression on my face. "No."  
  
"Well, if you want a check done so badly, why don't you do the paper work!" the assistant cried.  
  
I still didn't see why it would require paper work, ah well, probably one of the many mysterious things about heaven. Or at least the gateway.  
  
"I don't think so." Enma-Sama replied looking sternly at the guy who had spoken, "If he did we'd probably have a traffic jam up here."  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I guess I could arrange for it." Enma-Sama said with a sigh.  
  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
  
"The Dead Zone...damn." I said to no one. "It can't be!"  
  
It was cold here. Too cold.  
  
A shiver went up my spine, what if I met Garlic Jr. here, or even Garlic himself? With no light how would I be able to even tell?  
  
"Alone again." I sighed rubbing my arms to keep them as warm as possible.  
  
All that came in return was eerie silence.  
  
  
-Trunks-  
  
  
I got up off the bed and followed my mom and Goten into the medical room. Dad was always being dragged in here. ~Dad.~ I thought. A wave of sadness washed over me again. I still was unable to really believe he was gone for good.  
  
I looked up at Goten, my mom had wraped him up as one big bandage. I let out a snort. He looked so funny trying to hobble away.  
  
"Really! It's only a bit of blood! From my MOUTH!" he protested.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances." mom said putting the final touches on.  
  
"Ack!" Goten cried as he tried to move. Instead he feel off the table and landed on the floor with a distinct "Thud."  
  
I tried to suppress the giggle, but it burst out of my mouth, as a full blown laugh at that! "Bwahahahahahaha!"   
  
"It's not that funny!" Goten yelled.   
  
I just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Hey Trunks what would you do if you were in my predi...Ahhhhhh!" Goten screamed cutting himself off mid sentence as my mom picked him up. "Get her away from meeeeee!!!!"  
  
I burst into another hearty laugh, he looked so funny with his arms and legs stuck out-stretched like that! He almost looked like a gigantic doll!  
  
"Trrruunks!" Goten whined, but stopped. A funny look came across his face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I...I...Do you feel that chi?" he asked.  
  
I suddenly felt it too. "But that's impossible!" I cried, "It feels kinda like my dad!"  
  
"Yeah, but notice some of the others that are mixed in with it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Y...yeah." I replied.  
  
We both glanced at each other. Then we sped off towards the power. Along the way we caught up to Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" we both asked.  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" he asked.  
  
"The strange chi? Yeah." Goten answered.  
  
"It's strange, kinda like Frieza, and Cell, along with other power sources mixed together, including Vegeta!" Gohan looked worried. Then again at this news, Goten and I both turned pale.   
  
Then suddenly, we realized that the chi wasn't that far off. As the three of us looked up, our eyes met a strangly humanoid figure, with ashen gray skin. Around my dad's height.  
  
"Hello there." he said in a silky voice. "My name's Croo."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
I know short!!!!! What'd ya think of my humorous part? I just wanted to celebrate the end of the year! Hooray! School is out! Oh, and as always feedback appriciated.   



	8. Part 8

  
Warnings: Standard warnings, nothing that doesn't apply in the previous parts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, the characters from the series, or the world, however, Croo is my own creation (though not a very good one) in this fic.  
  
----------  
  
Is anybody reading this series? Last time I checked on my last part I only had 2 reviews. To ice queen and Quaxo, thank you for reviewing.   
If nobody IS reading, then I might as well stop writing this and do something else.  
  
----------  
  
-Trunks-  
  
"Croo?" I asked. "What kind of a name is that?"  
  
"A very good one munchkin." the guy growled at me.  
  
"Well gee!" Goten sniggered, "Not so nice when we poke fun a ya are ya?"  
  
I could see Gohan shaking his head sadly from the corner of my eye. I guess it caught Croo's attention too, because he turned to Gohan.  
  
"What a power!" he exclaimed. I swear I could see him drooling!  
  
Gohan sort of backed up in mid-air. "Uh...yeah."  
  
Croo got this greedy gleam in his eye. "I...have to have that power!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as Croo dove for him.   
  
-Bulma-  
  
I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. Tears bit at my eyes pleading to break free. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered if I cried my eyes out, but I just wanted to be in control of one aspect of my life. ~Bulma, you idiot! You are in contol of your life!~ I berated myself silently. ~Well, I want to be in control of my emotions.~  
  
I decided I couldn't take it any longer at one point and got up. Capsule Corp. could be so empty at times. I walked into Trunks's room. It was a mess. ~Oh well. At least he's not just lying there.~ I started to walk into the room but a crunching sound stoped me.  
  
I removed my foot to find a piece of paper with Trunks's handwriting on it. I picked it up and found it was a poem.  
  
Daddy, how much I'll miss you.  
I don't think you'll know,  
'Cause there will be something missing,  
In my life as I grow.  
  
I wish that you were here.  
'Cause even though ya never seemed to care,  
Ya really need to know,  
That you pants are too big for me to wear.  
  
I smiled inspite of the fact that I was crying. ~My poor baby. Poor Vegeta, if only he were here to read this. He would crack a grin and say, "The brat's got talent, but he'd better keep to fighting." I wonder if Chi Chi ever came across something like this. It would be so like Gohan to write a poem.~  
  
I walked back to my room and gently tucked the piece of paper away. Sometimes I think it must be hard or Trunks to be so brave. I was just going to the kitchen when I got a telepathic message. [Bulma? Bulma? Can you hear me?]  
  
"Goku? Is that you?"  
  
[Yeah.] he replied.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
[I need you to get the dragon radar.] he answered.  
  
"The dragon radar!?" I asked startled, "Why would you want the dragon balls?"  
  
[It's a long story.] he sighed.  
  
"So." I growled, "The King and Prince are out right now. I got time." I was saddened at the thought of Vegeta.  
  
[Vegeta's not in hell.] Goku said.  
  
"What!?" I shrieked, "They let him into heaven!?"  
  
[No, he's not there either.] Goku replied.  
  
"Well, then where is he?" I asked puzzled.  
  
[Nobody knows.] Goku told me.  
  
"Okay, I'll get right on it." I sighed. "Vegeta already has 2 dragon balls."  
  
[Why was he have two?] Goku asked.  
  
"Ah, well, you know that Sayian and his fantasies about immortality." I mummbled.  
  
[You weren't going to let him make that wish were you?] Goku asked.  
  
"Of course not." I grinned even though he couldn't see me.  
  
[Well, you'd better get going then, bye.]  
  
"Bye." I said, then started to search for the radar.  
  
-Goku-  
  
~Maybe I'd beter tell her about the three I had at home.~ I thought, I tried to contact Bulma again, but I couldn't get through.  
  
"Come along." One of the "people" said. "I'll show you around, you ought to get aquainted with your vacationing spot.  
  
"Vacation?" I asked suprised. "This isn't a vacation, I'm trying to find Vegeta." I protested.  
  
"At any rate, we've blocked your communications so that you can't be interuppted." the guy said.  
  
"I don't think you understand...did Enma-Sama approve of this?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to interupt Enma-Sama's search would you?" the guy asked. He seemed totally oblivious to my response.  
  
-Trunks-  
  
I didn't see how Croo was going to steal Gohan's energy. What was he going to do? Absorb it? He didn't look like he could. Of course, that was just my opinion. Maybe he really could.  
  
Gohan nimbly dodged Croo's attack and kicked him in the rear sending him face first into the ground. As Croo picked himself up, Gohan connected another blow to the back of his neck. Normally, this woulda killed someone, but I guess not Croo.  
  
He grabbed Gohan's foot and flipped him over throwing him on his back down in the soil. Then he pinned him.  
  
I watched as Gohan struggled to break free, and how Croo had to struggle to keep him restrained.  
  
"Every moment I'm here." he breathed heavily, "I grow...stronger." he smiled evilly. "Soon, I'll be even more powerful then all three of you combined!" he laughed.   
  
Gohan saw that while he was laughing he wasn't concentrating on holding him down as hard. He managed to push Croo of with some effort.   
  
"Filth." Gohan spat.  
  
"Filth?" Croo laughed again, "Filth is Sayian scum like yourselves."  
  
"How did you know our race?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
  
Croo studied my features for a moment then he smirked, "Because I ran into your father down in hell. Damn, he was one hell of a powerful guy, gave me just the power boost I needed to escape."   
  
I felt fury growing deep within me. ~How could he treat my dad as nothing more than a tool?~ I felt the wrath growing within me. "Slime!" I cried flying in ready to beat the crap out of Croo.  
  
I felt two strong, little arms stop me. "Trunks..." Goten began.  
  
"Let go of me Goten!" I yelled struggling. When he refused I elbowed him in the gut, hard. He let go.  
  
I continued my path towards Croo ready to attack, but he caught me off guard. He sent a huge chi blast directly up towards me. ~Oh shit, I can't block that.~ and that was my last concious thought before the blast hit.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
I got another part out. Hooray! Ya know, I think that Burger King commercial is rather annoying. Sure I love Dragon Ball Z, but don't you think they'd throw a guy out if he were preforming flips and kicks in the restaurant? What about the fact that he took that kid's fry? Anyways, all feedback appriciated. Send it in with that little box below.   



	9. Part 9

  
Warnings: All warnings from last time apply. The part wear Bulma meets those guys gets kinda...well, there's hints of sexual themes. (and very minor hints at that. If you took out the violence and cursing it could really be a G fic) Not exactly the best written part, but if your still here, read on.  
  
Disclaimer:  
JAT: Um...what am I supposed to say here? Gee, um, I forgot. *sweat drop* I guess I'll have to ad lib. *evil grin* I do not own Pokemon. Why in the heck would I want to? All those millions of dollars mean nothing to me. *Trunks hits the insane author over her head*  
Trunks: Wrong show.  
JAT: *rubbing the bump on her head* Uh?  
Trunks: What she means is that she doesn't own DB/Z/GT. She doesn't own the characters or the world and makes no money off of this fanfic or her others.  
JAT: *goofy grin on face* Yeah!  
  
----------  
  
Hello. Yep, I'll be continuing.   
  
----------  
  
-Bulma-  
  
I quickly fished around in the closet. "Damnit Vegeta!" I cried in frustration, "Where did you hide those dragon balls!?"  
  
I sat down on the floor and sulked. I was positive that I'd seen them in there. Where in the world could he have put them? Sitting on the floor wasn't getting me anywhere fast so I got up and headed for the kitchen. ~Maybe I'll be able to think better on a full stomach.~ I thought to myself as I reached the door. Casually opened the refrigerator door looking for something to eat. I pulled open one of the drawers and started to rummage around in it a bit. To my surprise I pulled out tray with several capsules in it.   
  
~That's strange.~ I thought, I normally didn't keep capsules in the refrigerator, and since I'd banned Trunks from using them ever since he put the neighbors dog in one, only one person could have placed them there. "Vegeta." I mumbled.  
  
I opened the first one, "Awwww." I whispered, "Isn't that just so cute." I took the little bear into my arms. "It must be Vegeta's since it smells like him." I sighed. Then I set it aside.  
  
I opened the next one. "Aha!" I cried. "Vegeta's dragon balls!" so that's were he'd stashed them.  
  
-Trunks-   
  
I woke up slowly. ~Man, my head hurts.~ I couldn't help but thinking.   
  
I sat up and found myself in a crater with a radius of well...a lot. I wondered it it was because of me making contact with the surface. I groaned and was about to get up, but as I put my hands on the dirt I gave a sharp yelp of pain. I looked down at them and found they were covered in blood.  
  
My blood.  
  
I felt my eyes widen in shock as I explored the rest of my body. As I did I found that in some areas the blood was a thick red crust, and in others the metallic smelling liquid was fresh.   
  
I shuddered involuntarily. Sure I felt like I'd been through hell and back, and I realized that I'd be bloody, but I hadn't realized that I was bleeding as profusely as I was!  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that at first I didn't realize the hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found Goten's warm, yet concerned eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Goten?" I asked.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay? That blast hit you pretty hard." he said.  
  
"I'm...I'm..." I started to say, "I feel light headed."  
  
"That's a bad sign." I was only now aware of Gohan's presence, "It means he's probably losing more blood than he can afford to."  
  
"I'm fine..." I started to protest, but instead I blacked out into Gohan's arms.  
  
-Bulma-  
  
Well, I had Goku's dragon balls as well now. That made five in total now. "Only two more to go." I whispered to myself.   
  
I yanked out the dragon ball radar. "It looks like number two is in this lake."   
  
I pulled what you might call a hover motorcycle over by the side of the water. After which I pulled off my over clothes revealing a two piece bathing suit.   
  
"Good thing I wore it." I sighed diving in.  
  
I looked around but was unable to find it. Then, because I was running out of air I quickly swam to the surface.  
  
"Hmm, now where could it be." I muttered.  
  
I dove down again. This time I checked in the seaweed and other underwater plants, as disgusting as they were. To my surprise I found it. The three star dragon ball was mine.  
  
I came up to the surface and swam to dry land. As I climbed out of the water though, I noticed several muscled guys messing with my hover motorcycle. I would've encapsulated it, but I was in a hurry.   
  
My heart began to beat fast as they discovered the dragon balls. ~Oh no!~ I cried out mentally, this could get messy.  
  
I carefully approached the men. "Hey, what are you doing with my stuff!" I yelled then mentally slapped myself.  
  
"Hey guys." one of them said looking me over and elbowing the others.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing around a place like this?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down.  
  
My stomach turned over and I felt like I was gonna throw up. ~If only Vegeta or Goku were here.~ I wished.  
  
Before I could reply they had circled around me.   
  
~Oh my god!~ I screamed mentally. To bad I couldn't exactly kick butt like Chi Chi could.  
"You never answered my question." the leader sneered.  
"You'll be sorry if you mess with me." I threatened.  
They all just scoffed. "Yeah, sure."  
~Great, they weren't scared.~  
  
They were getting closer. Things didn't look too bright right then.  
  
"HELP!" I screamed.  
  
Nobody came.  
  
~Shit.~ I couldn't help thinking. Well, it wasn't like I really expected anyone to come along.  
  
Just as I was losing hope, and just as those guys were about to lay their slimy hands on me, I heard a familiar voice. "Bulma?"  
  
I stood up on my tip toes, "Piccolo!?" I yelled. I was about to cry I was so happy.  
  
Suddenly the guy in front of me went flying and I saw Piccolo's green face. Hooray for those keen ears of his.  
  
"Whoohoo!" I started jumping up and down in delight.  
  
Seeing their comrade disappear over the horizon the rest of the group fled in terror. Good riddance to them for all I cared. My attention turned back to Piccolo.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"There's a fight." he said rather gravely.  
  
"What!?" I asked.  
  
"There's another guy stirring up trouble on earth."   
  
I felt my lip tremble. "Trunks...is...is he..."  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo replied, "He's already in battle."  
  
Before I could say anything else he was already in the air and out of sight.   
  
My senses snapped to as I realized I still had one more dragon ball to find. Silently I rejoiced at the thought of my Vegeta returning.  
  
-Goten-  
  
"Goten, I want you to go to Capsule Corp." Gohan said eying Croo suspiciously.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Go to Capsule Corp. and get any senzu beans you can find." he instructed.  
  
I was already in the air and on my way as he finished the sentence. I shot over to Capsule Corp. in the blink of an eye and started looking around for senzu beans in a hurry. ~Where does Bulma put them?~ I thought frantically.  
  
I yanked open a drawer and found a small bottle. "Maybe, just maybe..." I opened it. "Yes!" but there was only one left. "Oh well." I mumbled and made my own doorway via the ceiling.  
  
As I flew through the air I could only think about how Trunks needed the senzu badly. When a bug got stuck in my eye, I wasn't concentrating on flying and began to fall. Of course my arms went out and started flailing madly.  
  
Quickly, I gathered my chi together and focused on flying. I had only gone a little ways when it occurred to me. The senzu bean wasn't in my hand anymore.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Hey out there! I'm gonna continue this after all. Well, thanks to all of you out there. BTW, I think I'm going to put this series all together and rework it a bit when I'm done. I've already done the same thing with Beyond Hope. Oh, and if this site DOES close down, are we all going to have a reunite place to go? It would just be sad to get separated from everybody ya know. Anyway, feedback? It's welcomed.  



	10. Part 10

  
Warnings: Nothing that didn't apply in part 8.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Ball, or Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, I don't own Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha (who would want to?), Choatzu (ditto there), Tien (I don't have an opinion on him), Yajirobe (Ahhhhhh! Run for your lives!), Chi Chi, Enma-Sama, Videl, Master Roshi (Eeewww! Like I'd want to own him either.), and basically ever other character throughout the series. I don't own the idea of senzu beans or the dragon balls, or basically any other consept that is unique to the DB/Z/GT world, no, I don't own the DB/Z/GT world/universe, and finally, I don't make any money off of this fanfic.   
  
----------  
  
I found help for my writers block. While not a cure, it helps me. I listen to midis from "Fist of the North Star" and DB/Z/GT.  
  
----------  
  
-Goten-  
  
I immediately dropped to the ground and started my search. "This isn't good." I exclaimed searching as fast but as well as I could.  
  
As I was about to give up and go to my house to search for senzu beans I looked up to find a saber toothed cat looking directly at me merely inches away. At first I didn't notice it, but between it's teeth was a senzu bean.  
  
"Nice kitty." I purred softly, "Give Goten the senzu bean." I outstretched my hand slowly.   
  
Of course that cat wouldn't listen to me and started to run off. I wasn't in any mood for this though and before he could get away I had a firm grip on his tail.  
  
Unfortunately that didn't stop him and he kept running.   
  
I wasn't about to let my best friend die. So I kept my grip on the tail and dug my feet into the ground trying to stop him. As luck would have it, I underestimated his strength. The result was me "surfing" across the forest.   
  
"Just stop and give me the senzu!" I cried as I was dragged through the forest via the kitty express.  
  
-Bulma-  
  
I climbed down from the tree and put the last dragon ball on the ground with the others. For a moment my mind went blank on how to raise the dragon. Then as if my mind had chipped away the rust I raised my arms, "Arise Dragon!" I yelled.  
  
The dragon balls began to glow, and then the dragon made his flashy appearance.   
  
"Okay!" I yelled a bit confident, "Let's make this quick, I'm only using one wish!"  
  
I thought I saw the dragon sweat drop. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"I wish that Vegeta…er…Prince Vegeta be brought back from the afterlife." I added the Prince on an after thought, you could never be sure how many Vegetas were up there.  
  
"I cannot grant that wish." The dragon said, "Prince Vegeta isn't in the afterlife."  
  
I mentally slapped myself, I'd completely forgotten what Goku had told me. "Then I wish that he be brought to this spot."  
  
The dragon didn't reply for sometime. Then his eyes glowed a deep red. I front of him there was a gold shimmer. The shimmer took on arms, legs, and that crazy hair. The gold faded and in it's place was Vegeta.  
  
"Your wish has been granted." Then the dragon exited.  
  
Vegeta looked slightly dazed, and he kept rubbing his eyes even though it wasn't that bright a day. "B…Bulma?" he asked.  
  
I realized that there were tears in my eyes. I didn't care, I ran over to him and threw myself in his arms.   
  
"What am I doing here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I wished you back."  
  
"But I was in the Dead Zone."  
  
My eyes bugged out, and my mouth dropped open. "That must've been the reason the dragon was having trouble with the wish."  
  
"Ye…" he was about to agree, but this time it was his turn to look surprised.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"There's a battle…" he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But that's not the problem." He looked very troubled. "Kakarot's brats are fighting, and green bean is too. Our brat is in the battle…" he trailed off.   
  
I grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake some sense into, "Trunks? What happened to Trunks? I swear, if he's." Vegeta silenced me my placing a hand over my mouth.   
  
"Shhh." He whispered. "Kakarot isn't fighting."  
  
I tried to talk but his hand was still over my mouth. I simple tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me then at his hand then back at me and slowly removed it.  
  
"That's probably because Goku's up in heaven." I explained.  
  
"Well what the hell is Kakarot doing up there?" he asked.  
  
"He was TRYING to get you out of hell." I replied calmly.  
  
"Well I got myself out…" he looked back at me, "And got stuck in the Dead Zone."  
  
I smiled.  
  
Suddenly his attention turned back towards the battle. "Bulma, I've got to go, they really need me."  
  
I nodded my head in approval. Before I could say anything he could hear he was already gone. "Be careful." I whispered.  
  
-Goku-  
  
"I'd really like to talk to Enma-Sama now." I pleaded with the guy that had been showing me around.   
  
"No, I have orders from Croo to keep you busy until he kills…" his voice trailed off.  
  
I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What did you say?" I asked trying to look as menacing as possible.  
  
"Nothing!" he squeaked.  
  
"Oh yes you did! And you know what, I think blocking my telepathic messages wasn't Enma-Sama's idea."  
  
The guy gulped.   
  
I wasn't going to wait around much longer, "That does it!"  
  
I dragged the little blue, protesting, devil to Enma-Sama.   
  
"Goku." Enma-Sama said cheerfully, "We've located Vegeta, he managed to make it back to earth somehow."  
  
I smiled. "That's nice, but I have to report this." I said shaking the blue guy.  
  
Enma-Sama looked closer at the little blue 'person' "Klop? Is that you?"  
  
Klop gave a little squeal of terror.  
  
Enma-Sama gave a big sigh, "What he do?"  
  
"Somehow he blocked my telepathy, and was trying to stall me so that a friend of his could finish off the warriors of earth." I set Klop down, "So if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."  
  
I pressed two fingers to my forehead and concentrated on finding Vegeta's chi and smiled. ~I think I'll give him a little surprise.~  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I nearly had a heart attack seeing Kakarot appear in front of me. "You idiot!" I cried.  
  
He smiled.  
  
I was about to yell all sorts of curses at him but the two of us arrived at the battle field at that moment. What met our eyes shocked the two of us. Me most of all, because HE was beating the tar out of Piccolo.   
  
"Croo…" I muttered with a utter contempt in my voice.  
  
Kakarot's younger brat had disappeared and was no longer around, while Kakarot's oldest sat cradling my own brat in his arms.  
  
The two of them nearly made me go over the edge. I know I'm not supposed to show feelings toward others, but imagining what the two of them had been through made my rage grow.  
  
Kakarot's brat, Gohan didn't have a shirt on anymore, I'm guessing it had been torn to shreds. On his back were multiple wounds still bleeding. Some of them looked pretty deep and painful. He only had one pant leg remaining, the other one looked like it was made for a pair of shorts. His legs also had deep gashes and the brat was scratched nearly everywhere his skin showed. Kakarot's brat was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, and a bit of blood trickled from his mouth, on top of that it looked like he might get a black eye soon.  
  
I couldn't see my own son very well because of the way Gohan was sheltering him. I could tell however that his puple hair had red spots on it. I hoped it was Gohan's.  
  
I think Kakarot was feeling the way I was at that moment because I felt his aura flicker. Croo was definitely dead.  
  
As I was about to land and check on my son, there was a sudden streak of light, which after it stopped I realized was Goten. Exactly what was going on?  
  
-Goten-  
  
I'd finally gotten the senzu away from that stupid cat without it eating it. When I landed though I'd found Gohan in a state nearly as bad as Trunks's. I softly shook my brother's shoulder, he winced.  
  
"Gohan?" I asked softly.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly. I could see that they were glazed with pain.  
  
"I managed to find a senzu." I said.  
  
"Give it to Trunks." He replied.  
  
"But you need a senzu too." I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think Piccolo would mind one right about now either."  
  
"Can't I break it into thirds?" I asked.  
  
"A third isn't going to help Trunks."  
  
"B…But I can't just ignore the fact that your in pain too!" I cried.  
  
Gohan clasped a hand onto my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Give it to Trunks, I'll manage." He said firmly.  
  
"You." I said, "I can't." I handed over the senzu bean.  
  
He of course immediately gave it to Trunks.   
  
"Why do you have to ignore your own pain?" I asked in anguish. "What if you die?"  
  
"Then it will be my fault and not yours." He said. "Goten, he's your best friend..."  
  
Trunks stirred in Gohan's lap. His wounds began to heal. When he opened his eyes again they were bright and shining. At least he was alright.  
  
-Goku-  
  
I decided to let Vegeta take his emotions out on Croo.   
  
Just as this Croo fellow was about to connect a powerful blow to Piccolo Vegeta shot a Final Flash that barely missed him.  
  
Croo looked up to see Vegeta. He smirked, "Well, if it isn't Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta snarled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What else?" Croo asked, "I'm gathering energy."  
  
"Oh yeah, take this!" Vegeta yelled throwing a punch towards Croo's face.   
  
Croo caught it with ease. "Ha. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "How…Where did you get all that power?"   
  
"Would you believe him?" Croo asked pointing towards Gohan.  
  
Vegeta growled at Croo before bringing his knee up to the villain's face and connecting sharply. This brought a trickle of turquoise blood out of Croo's mouth. "Interesting blood color." Vegeta sneered throwing an elbow into the monster's stomach.  
  
Croo, taken aback by the sudden burst of power backed up. He took quite a beating until Vegeta suddenly stopped and fell to his knees gasping for air.  
  
"I see my disease still effects you." Croo snickered.  
  
"W…what?" Vegeta stammered.  
  
Of course I wasn't going to let Vegeta just sit there helplessly, so before Croo could hit him with some sort of counterattack I got between Croo and Vegeta.  
  
"I mean that I needed more power, I wasn't going to just wait around for the next powerful villain to come along, so I killed the only earth warrior that would go to hell, you."  
  
"How…How did you kill me if you were in hell?" Vegeta stammered.  
  
"I had enough power to send smaller objects through to earth, I had a friend of mine build a small, remote control operated, robot. It contained a minute amount of the virus, the only reason it didn't affect you right away is that it was such a small dose.  
  
"But in the 24 hours that I was back on earth I was fine!" Vegeta protested.   
  
"The effects of heaven and hell could have caused it to be dormant, but the fact that you didn't pass through exit the afterlife normally could mean that it's effects took up where they left off.  
  
Vegeta cringed in pain. "Then I'm dying again…" he whispered.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Ah! I'm being so cruel to poor Veggie-chan. *sigh* Um...by the way ich...what does, "Me love you long time." mean?   
  
Comments? Feedback? Use the box below.  



	11. Part 11

  
Warnings: Violence, language, plus an icky sceene towards the middle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT series, ideas like senzu beans, or the DB/Z/GT universe.   
  
----------  
  
JAT: Gomen. I know I haven't posted this story for a while, but I've had a REALLY bad case of writers block. That and the fact that another story idea hit me like a brick.  
Trunks (Mirai that is): Ouch, that must've hurt.  
JAT: Huh?  
Trunks: Getting hit with a story idea, if it's like getting hit with a brick you have my pity.  
JAT: *slaps forehead* Trunks you baka! That was a simile! It didn't really hurt!  
Trunks: Sheez, okay, okay! You don't have to get so cranky.  
JAT: Anyways, I finally got over my writers block thanks to lots and lots of midis. I found Fushigi Yuugi, Bubblegum Crisis, Evangelion, and Slayers work really well. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Pokemon stickers! They really helped clear up my case of writers block this time! Mwahahahaha!  
Trunks: Don't ask.  
  
----------  
  
-Goku-  
  
"Vegeta?" I cried in shock.  
  
He didn't respond.   
  
"Trunks!" I yelled to Vegeta's recovering son, "Can you carry Vegeta?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Get Vegeta to Capsule Corp., see if Bulma can do anything about his condition."  
  
Without a word my son flew over and picked up Vegeta, then took of for Capsule Corp as fast as he could go.  
  
"Your going to be sorry you took your friends place, I'm going to squash you like a bug."  
  
"Sure." I scoffed.  
  
"You'll see." Croo laughed lunging.  
  
I dodged his attack easily. "Your going to have to do better then that!"  
  
Croo's eyes no longer centered on me. "Haha." he sneered. His eyes, they were on another.  
  
"Goten." I whispered.  
  
Without warning Croo dissapeared then reappeared behind Goten. My son must've been taken by surprise, because as he looked up at the walking scum his eyes widened in fear. Again, Croo made a sudden move, and my youngest son was grabbed by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Put him down!" I growled.  
  
Croo just looked back at me and laughed, then he was off like a rocket again.  
  
-Vegeta-   
  
My vision was blurring and my chest ached like hell. ~I hope Bulma has been studing this sickness.~ I thought. ~She's my only prayer.~  
  
"Dad?" I heard Trunks ask.  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.  
  
"That all depends on your mother."   
  
-Goku-  
  
"Dad! Go after him, I'll stay here with Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.   
  
I could tell he wanted to go after Goten himself, but knew that he was too weak. "Fine." I looked back at him, "Your going to be alright arn't you?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head, "Just get Goten."  
  
I too nodded and took of at full speed following my son's chi. Croo must've sensed this because he slowed and turned himself around. "So, you want to fight?" he asked.  
  
I smirked, "Your going to be sorry you ever put a hand on my son."  
  
"Tough words 'commin from a monkey." Croo spat.  
  
~He must've been hanging around Frieza too long.~ I thought to myself. ~Well, even if I am a monkey, I can still beat the living daylights out of him.~  
  
"What are you smiling for?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I said lunging for his head.  
  
Croo snapped it backwards at the last second and I over shot him. Without landing I reversed my direction. This time he didn't expect me to move as fast as I did and I landed a well placed kick to his nose. That weird colored blood began to drip out of his nose.   
  
"Ya know..." I said between punches and blocks, "Frieza called me a monkey."  
  
"So?" Croo replied, "He's dead, that's nothing new. I was collecting power long before you were even born." he replied.  
  
"Well then," I said, "I guess you'll be dissapointed to go back to hell."  
  
Croo uttered a growl. "I'm NOT going back!"  
  
I easily blocked his punch and canceled out a chi blast thrown from the other hand, but I didn't see the second chi attack nearly directly behind it. Both attacks moved at such an incredible rate I couldn't tell there was two and expected one.   
  
The second chi blast wasn't that powerful, but the fact that it hit me in my eyes really hurt me. I'd closed them, but the impact was still strong.   
  
I opened my eyes and realized in terror I no longer had sight. "What!?" I cried.  
  
The only return I got was a quick kick to the back.   
  
~So he's still attacking me.~ my mind raced, ~I can still feel his chi, but no vison will definitly be a disadvantage.~  
  
"What's the matter?" Croo mocked, "Not much of a fighter without your eyes."  
  
I could feel him coming towards me. The only problem was figuring out if he was going to use a punch or kick. That and where ever it was aimed. I just braced myself for whatever might come.  
  
The attack never came. It was as if it had been stopped. Stopped by Goten! In our fight Goten must've gotten free. I could hear the grunts the two were making with exertion.   
  
As I listened, I noticed the black was slowly turning to gray. ~Maybe my loss of sight was only temporary. Hopefully.~  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" I heard my youngest son ask.  
  
"Other than the fact that I've been blinded. Yes." I answered.  
  
"I..." he was cut off and I felt the battle begin again.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly. I stayed like this for a while just listening to the two of them fight. Slowly, ever so slowly I inched one eye open after what seemed like hours. ~COLOR!~ I screamed in my mind as the two battling figures came into view. I did the same with the other eye. It was bright, and I felt like I was being blinded again, but I could see.  
  
I looked at my son. He was holding his own against that scum. My eyes drifted over to Croo. There was something different about him. Something I couldn't place. It was the same evil lowlife that had killed Vegeta and kidnapped my son, but there was something wrong.  
  
"His face!" I cried out loud.  
  
Both Croo and Goten turned to face me. "What?" the asked.  
  
I pointed a finger at Croo, "He's getting older."  
  
Croo felt around his face. It had a few wrinkles and there were baggs under his eyes. In fact, as I looked at him, it seemed he was shrivling up. As I watched the aging got faster. Faster and faster.   
  
Croo looked at his hands in shock. "How can this be?"  
  
He screamed as the flesh rotted on them and feel off. Goten obviously scared at such a sight looked like he was frozen in mid air. I quickly pulled him away from the disgusting site and behind me.  
  
Croo was defanitly dead, and his bones soon turned to mist. I'm not kidding, they turned to mist!  
  
I turned to Goten. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
He was a bit shaken up but he nodded.  
  
"C'mon." I said, "Let's go home."  
  
Goten nodded again. "Okay."  
  
-Trunks-  
  
~Wait a second! Dende's a healer!~ I changed directions as fast as I could and headed for the lookout. ~Dad hang on.~  
  
I landed on the lookout and nearly ran Mr. Popo over.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "Your going to kill the flowers!"  
  
"I got no time!" I yelled running quickly inside. Dad was getting heavy. I nearly ran Dende over too as I turned the corner.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked stepping back.  
  
"My dad!" I panted. "He's in bad shape!"  
  
Dende's eyes opened wider. "Hurry! Set him on the floor!"  
  
I did as he instructed and gently put him down. AS I watched in awe, and the golden glow diminished, my dad's eyes opened.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked.  
  
"DAD!" I cried with joy throwing my arms around him.  
  
"Get off me brat." he growled.  
  
I didn't do what he said. I think I must've made him madder, but I didn't care.   
  
"That's funny." Dende said.  
  
"What?" I asked letting go of my dad.  
  
"The fight has stopped." the Namek replied.  
  
We could all feel it. Croo's power had vanished.  
  
"So?" Dad asked, "Kakarot beat the dirty slime."  
  
Dende shook his head, "He wasn't defeated by Goku."  
  
"Huh?" Dad and I asked.  
  
"It was something else." Dende said softly.  
  
-Goku-  
  
It puzzled me. ~How could he suddenly grow old like that?~ I asked myself silently. ~Whenever I've died before I haven't aged. Or even when I've come back.~ it puzzled me. ~Unless...~ my mind started turning with possibilities. "Goten?" I asked.  
  
"What is it dad?" he asked.  
  
"You know your way home right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." I said, then I teleported.  
  
Enma-Sama almost looked shocked to see me. "Goku?" he asked.  
  
"I was just curious." I said. "What ever happened to that blue guy?"  
  
Enma-Sama grinned, "He got sent to King Kai's planet."  
  
"I won't even ask what he's doing." I replied.  
  
"Good." Enma-Sama said, "You wouldn't want to know"  
  
"Well then." I began, "What happened to Croo?"  
  
Enma-Sama sighed. "I knew you'd ask that."  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I have my ways." he smiled.  
  
I laughed, "Remind me to never get on your bad side then."  
  
"Good-bye Goku." Enma-Sama chuckled, "I hope I won't see you around here with a halo anytime soon. The world would be a far sadder place with you gone."  
  
I smiled before I teleported, "Good-bye."  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
I walked into my room and was startled to see my teddy-bear sitting on the night stand. "Bulma!" I growled looking at the stuffed toy.  
  
"It reminds me of you." she smiled, "Besides, if anyone asks, you can just say it's mine."  
  
I sat down on the bed and looked at her. All ready for bed and so beautiful. I sighed. "I'm going to have to cherish the time we have on earth together." I said softy.  
  
"Yeah." she whispered.  
  
~Oh Kami! She heard that!? I hadn't meant for her to!"  
  
She sighed.   
  
"If I could change time, and alter who I am." I said quietly feeling more than a bit depressed at the thought of my future, "You know I would."  
  
"I wish that we wouldn't be torn apart in the future." Bulma said in a soft voice. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.  
  
I crawled closer to her on the bed and she snuggled herself into my arms with her head under my chin. "Maybe we won't." I said hopefully.  
  
"It's just not fair." she said in a choked voice.  
  
"No, it is fair. I deserve to pay for the crimes I've wrought against life." I said all too aware that I was right.   
  
"But you've changed!" Bulma protested.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I've still commited vile crimes beyond imagination." I whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You grew up that way." Bulma replied. "You had to be that way or else you might not have survived."  
  
I sighed again, "Where do you draw the line of want to and have to?" I asked more to myself.   
  
Bulma didn't speak for a while. She just hugged me tighter as if I might vanish. When she finally did it was in a quiet voice. "Chi Chi's so lucky, she'll have Goku in heaven."  
  
"What makes you think that loud mouthed wife of a third class soldier is going to get into heaven. I'm willing to bet she goes to hell too." I said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma playfully punched me, "Your such an arrogant Sayian." she said.  
  
I shifted her around so that her eyes were facing mine. Her blue eyes brimming with tears. "Yes, but I'm your arrogant Sayian."  
  
She smiled and then I kissed her deeply.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
